Dragontale: The Fall of Men
by Eien no hiryu
Summary: Un futuro quebrado, roto y sin esperanza. El aire sofocante que existe en la oscuridad de todo el universo ha dejado todo sin nada. Pero una única luz de esperanza se encendió, un pasado diferente, y que por fin se pueda sentir el aire de libertad
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: Ni HSDxD ni ninguna de las otras series de las cuales tomo sus personajes y/o poderes me pertenece a mi; solo soy un simple escritor que quiere entretenerlos con sus escritos._**

* * *

 _El mundo ha cambiado demasiado en estos años, las suaves brisas que calmaban el alma cuando era niño se han vuelto frios vientos en las noches que calan los huesos, en el día ese viento quema la piel por el calor_

 _El viento de cuando éramos niños_

 _El viento suficientemente helado para no lastimar, pero también lo cálido suficiente para calmar_

 _Ese viento... es lo que nosotros perdimos_

 _Un viento de esperanza._

 _Todo...todo acabo cuando_ _ **él**_ _se fue de este lugar_

 _Ese viento de esperanza desapareció cuando más se le necesitaba._

 _No entendimos que paso al principio, de que oscura prisión salieron estas... estas abominaciones, hombres, mujeres, niños. Todos han sido asesinados sin piedad alguna, sin discriminación, corrompidos desde la raíz_

 _Ellos han sido_ _ **oscurecidos**_

 _Éramos demasiado ingenuos, ¿sabes?_

 _ **Él**_ _había logrado vencer a los mayores enemigos que cualquiera hubiera podido conocer_

 _Creimos que al haber escalado la montaña que_ _ **él**_ _dominó primero, estábamos a su altura. Por lo cual, decidimos encargarnos por nuestra propia cuenta._

 _ **Ese fue solo el comienzo del fin**_

 _Tal vez... solo talvez eramos igual de fuertes que él, tal vez un poco más débiles, talvez un poco más fuertes, pero había algo en el que era único_

 _Su_ _ **[Determinación]**_

 _Su capacidad para siempre encontrar la solución_

 _Y por nuestra culpa,_ _ **él**_ _la perdió._

 _Aquel dia en que decidimos atacar a la creciente plaga que atemorizaba a los líderes de cada facción, fue el dia en que empezó a caer._

 _"¿Caer?" Te preguntaras_

 _"¿Caer como lo hace un ángel? ¿Caer como lo hizo Lucifer?"_

 _No._

 _Lo que le pasó ni de lejos seria lo mismo._

 _Cuando digo "Caer" no me refiero a cuando un Ángel cae por hacer algo malo,_

 _Cuando digo "Caer" me refiero a que fuimos vencidos desde el mero pilar de nuestra fuerza_

 _Cuando digo "Caer" me refiero a que fuimos botados como basura._

 _He de admitir que todo fue nuestra culpa, más no la de él o cualquiera de sus mujeres._

 _Es más; ellas se negaban rotundamente a nuestro plan, era algo descabellado_

 _Nosotros arrogantes y confiados y ellas, aunque si bien confiaban en sus habilidades, tantos años conviviendo con su esposo/amante/novio les habia dado a entender que esos seres no eran nada común_

 _Les dieron a entender que si habían problemas, no debiamos depender de su ayuda, pero allí esta otro problema_

 _Siempre creíamos que dependíamos de_ _ **él**_

 _Que debiamos al menos encargarnos de este problema y dejar que viviera su vida pacifica bien ganada_

 _Pero... no entendiamos que no dependiamos de él, simplemente nos ayudaba_

 _ **Él**_ _era así._

 _Personalmente pensaba que esa era la razón por la cual era tan único._

 _Entre todos nosotros, descendientes de personajes renombrados,_ _ **él**_ _resaltaba._

 _Al contrario de lo que pensamos al principio, su familia estaba llena de héroes. Desde los fundadores hasta_ _ **él**_ _, el último y más joven de todo ese linaje eran la máxima personificación de la palabra heroísmo._

 _Su actitud indiferente, a veces burlona, a veces sarcástica y demás era solo una tapadera._

 _Bajo todo eso había un hombre que se preocupaba por los suyos_

 _Debajo de ese frio exterior era el ser vivo más cálido y amable que se puede imaginar, era simplemente el mejor de nosotros._

 _Pero esta historia no se trata de_ _ **él**_ _._

 _Se trata de lo que ocurrió sin_ _ **él**_ _._

 _Aún lo recuerdo como si ayer recien hubiese empezado todo este maldito asunto._

 _Habian pasado dos meses desde que lo pudo derrotar._

 _Tras inmensos sacrificios,_ _ **él**_ _lo logró. Pudo vencerlo y pasar la página en su libro personal._

 _Fue... esclarecedor verlo parado, con su mirada en las nubes, mirando_ _ **más allá del cielo.**_

 _Y esa sonrisa me hizo pensar que no deberíamos de seguirlo molestando por nuestra debilidad._

 _No solo yo pensé en eso, todos pensamos igual._

 _Aquel hombre nos habia perdido por nuestra debilidad, superó sus propios límites y no lo hizo por la venganza que al fin pudo lograr._

 _Lo hizo porque nos queria recuperar, a todos y cada uno de ellos que cayeron en el camino por seguirlo._

 _Su corazon perdio todo su_ _ **[Odio]**_ _por su mera convicción, nada más y nada menos, era admirable_

 _Y el hecho de que lo admiramos fue lo que de una u otra forma termino en que todos perdieramos la vida_

 _Pero_ _ **él**_ _volvió a levantarse, logró vencer y nos trajo de nuevo al mundo._

 _Ni siquiera en la época dorada de Roma o Babylonia se tuvo una fiesta de tal magnitud que se celebro por toda una semana entera en dedicación hacia todos nosotros. Los llamados 'Héroes' volviendo victoriosos contra aquellos que juraron destruir el mundo del cual somos residentes_

 _Y el "patrocinador" de esa fiesta fue el mismo que nos trajo de vuelta, él era el unico que merecía verdaderamente esa fiesta._

 _La fiesta culmino de forma 'tranquila'._

 _Digo 'tranquila' porque recibir la noticia que mi mejor amiga (la novia de él) y mi propia pareja estaban en cinta._

 _Con algo de verguenza lo dire... los dos nos desmayamos..._

 _Okey, yo me desmaye,_ _ **él**_ _tenía cierta... "experiencia" en ese tipo de campos, por lo que solamente se quedo congelado allí._

 _De alli, todo transcurrio casi con normalidad; faltaban menos de tres meses para terminar nuestro segundo año en la academia, todo estaba tranquilo y nuestra única preocupación era alimentar a la golosa que era la ahora esposa de nuestro salvador._

 _Cielos, nunca vi a una persona comerse una casa de chocolate de tamaño real... tan rápido, incluso estuvo apunto de comerse a las personas dentro de ella_

 _Los cuales éramos yo y mis amigos_

 _Esa es una de las pocas anécdotas divertidas que puedo contar...paso hace tanto tiempo..._

 _Todo era risas, diversión, huir de una mujer hambrienta y embarazada, escuchar las ansias de otra, preparar todo para la llegada de los pequeños 'homúnculos', como cariñosamente los llamaba el buen e idiota tío Setanta._

 _Pues bueno, además de eso, las pocas pasaron en, relativa, paz por los siguientes meses, hasta que paso lo conocido como el_ _ **Día del Evento 0.**_

 _Fue un día como cualquier otro a decir verdad, veíamos las noticias en lo que nos preparábamos el almuerzo debido a que salimos a un picnic a las afueras de la ciudad; para relajarnos un poco y poder mentalizarnos para los finales._

 _Entonces_ _ **Él**_ _recibió una llamada, misma llamada que puso en altavoz para que todos pudiéramos oírlo_

 _Y entonces yo, en un momento de idiotez, le pedí que se sentara y que disfrutara del día con su familia_

 _Ese fue nuestro peor error._

 _Debimos hacerle caso, nos insistió para ir con nosotros; ya que quien le llamo, solo llamaba cuando en VERDAD necesitaba su ayuda._

 _Sin embargo, teníamos confianza en nuestro poder que pudo igualarlo a él en el pasado, pensamos en ese entonces que entre todos seriamos capaces de resolver el problema sin tantos problemas_

 _Pero de nuevo, podríamos haber tenido la misma o incluso mayor fuerza que la que poseía_

 _Pero no se trataba de el poder en bruto la mayor fortaleza que poseía_

 _No, no se trataba para nada cualquier forma de fuerza mortal o material_

 _Se trataba del poder de su voluntad, la voluntad para jamás retroceder, la voluntad para levantarse de nuevo sin importar que pasara_

 _Pero se nuevo, por nuestra culpa perdió todo aquello._

 _El problema radico en un grupo de seres de ojos dorados, piel derruida y casi negra, colmillos afilado y una especie de 'bruma negra' que los cubría de pies a cabeza._

 _Los llamamos_ _ **"Los Oscuros"**_ _por su apariencia oscurecida, incluso si les dabas con luz o tratabas de iluminarlos no podías ver su cuerpo con mejores detalles, como si la luz no quisiera tocar esas monstruosidades._

 _Irónicamente, la luz era el mayor enemigo de esos seres...claro, eso no lo descubrimos hasta mucho más tarde..._

 _La mayoría de nosotros fuimos incapaces de siquiera herirlos, pero Karna entonces uso uno de sus ataques más poderosos, usando la luz del sol mismo que genero que entonces, pensamos que su ataque a Karna era debido a que fue quien generó un ataque mayor hacia ellos que los demás._

 _Pero el mismo Karna no entendió porque escaparon, pues algunos de sus anteriores ataques fueron incapaces de lastimar a_ _ **"Los Oscuros"**_

 _Luego pensamos que el fuego era meramente su debilidad, y pensamos en enviar a los mejores de nosotros en el uso de fuego._

 _Nuestra 'maravillosa idea' evocaba también meter entre ellos a algunas de las mujeres de_ _ **él**_

 _Las cuales eran bastante poderosas, pero ellas mismas desconfiaban de que sus habilidades funcionaran con_ _ **"Los Oscuros"**_ _, ni que decir de_ _ **Él**_ _, quien poseía la mayor confianza de todos en sus mujeres_

 _Igualmente, pensando que nuestra teoría era cierta, las mandamos a ellas y a varios más que controlaban magia ígnea a la perfección_

 _De todos ellos, ni uno volvió en pie_

 _Algunos de ellos ni siquiera pudieron volver con vida, de las cuales, la mayoría de ellas eran las mujeres de_ _ **Él**_

 _Sus bellos cuerpos estaban llenos de mordidas que dejaban al descubierto sus huesos y músculos_

 _Sus miradas... lo más descorazonador era que no poseían miradas de dolor, de horror o de tristeza. Al contrario, eran miradas que aceptaban la muerte con una sonrisa, como viendo a una vieja amiga o una cara conocida_

 _Nadie entendía el porque de esas sonrisas, salvo_ _ **Él**_ _._

 _Al tener sus cuerpos al frente suyo, solo se limito a tomar sus manos, besar sus nudillos y colocar anillos en sus dedos anulares antes de mandar a que las enterraran_

 _De manera descorazonadora,_ _ **él**_ _fue la única persona que no lloraba en lo más mínimo al despedirse de ellas, solamente cerrando los ojos y mirando al cielo_

 _Pero yo fue el único que lo vio, parado enfrente de las lapidas de ella_

 _"Vaya, al parecer esta lloviendo, ¿no crees, Gil?"_

 _Yo, Gilgamesh, le dije en aquel entonces_

 _"Pero…ni siquiera esta nublado"_

 _Pero_ _ **Él**_ _solamente sonrió, mirando al cielo mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos mientras un brillo surcaba sus mejillas_

 _"Te equivocas, esta lloviendo"_

 _Lo vi llorar, maldita sea, yo mismo luche por no hacerlo al verlo así._

 _Sabía que si los demás lo veían llorar así, solo los haría sentir muchísimo peor de lo que ya se sentían tanto por no salvar a sus mujeres, como por pensar en la idea que las termino matando, yo me incluyo._

 _De allí, nos quedó confiar en_ _ **él**_ _._

 _Otro error...su voluntad...lentamente..._ _ **Caía**_

 _ **Bzzzt**_

Un sonido de estática se escuchó en un lugar lleno de silencio, unos ojos tan azules como dos zafiros se movieron nerviosamente a la pequeña caja metálica en su mano.

—Aparatejo del demonio—susurro una voz femenina en aquella habitación oscura golpeando una pequeña maquina grabadora contra la pared de ese cuarto, frustrada—. Vamos papá, dime más, por favor...

Se alarmo cuando escucho un crujido, levemente asustada, miro como fracturo levemente la grabadora en el centro, antes de suspirar largamente y dejar de golpearla.

Escucho un leve sonido venir del aparato, aparentemente, la cinta volvía a reproducirse

 _Desde aquel entonces, han pasado 17 años y te he visto crecer junto a tu prima en esta dimensión que él y yo creamos en busca de proteger a los pocos sobrevivientes de toda esa mierda_

Pensó en eso por un momento, nunca en su vida había visto nada más allá de las paredes y cielos blancos que cubrían aquella solitaria dimensión, creada con la tecnología más avanzada de cada facción y raza, junto a sus más poderosas magias.

Siguió escuchando los pocos minutos que quedaban de aquella grabación

 _Y con ello, pasaron 12 años desde que él triunfo contra aquellas monstruosidades...pero...¿A qué costo?_

 _Todos nuestros compañeros y camaradas, sus amadas incluidas e incluso sus propios hijos e hijas cayeron uno por uno, como piezas del domino_

* * *

—Y desde entonces, nuestro mundo ya no es más lo que era— murmuro la mujer de ojos azules antes de apagar el reproductor.

Guardo silencio y se apoyó contra la pared, colocando su cabeza entre sus piernas con la grabadora en su mano derecha.

De la nada, el sonido de la reproducción se escuchó, llamando su atención

* * *

 _Mi amor, me sentí tan culpable cuando mis amigos y amigas caían uno a uno sin poder hacer nada por ellos...así que idee un plan que a día de hoy y a pesar de mi enfermedad sigo llevando a cabo con las mejores mentes de todo el mundo sobrenatural_

 _Nunca le he temido a la muerte, para nosotros, los descendientes de los héroes antiguos, el morir es parte de nuestro destino como guerreros, pero aun así, no quiero morir, quiero poder verte crecer como un padre normal, quiero que vayas a la escuela y quiero asustar a cualquier chico que se te acerque._

 _Pero sobretodo, quiero que conozcas a tus tíos y tías, a mis hermanos, que ninguno de ellos tuviera que haber muerto por nuestra idiotez. No quiero que tu o los demás sufran por nuestros errores_

 _Mi plan radicó a partir de uno de los diarios de_ _ **Él**_ _que, para mi mala suerte, estaba encriptado en aquel maldito dialecto que solo_ _ **él**_ _podía hablar y entender._

 _Lo bueno de pasar tanto tiempo con_ _ **él**_ _es que puede aprender parte de este y con este conocimiento, me permití guiarlos a todos en la construcción por demás ambicioso para seres como nosotros._

 _He de contarte que el poder de_ _ **Él**_ _era tal que incluso el tiempo y el espacio se doblegaban ante él; logró parar el tiempo infinitamente, logró crear un bucle que abarco una semana entera, logro incluso borrar el tiempo y acelerarlo pero aún con todo esto, nunca logró lo que nosotros nos estamos proponiendo a hacer._

 _Viajar en el tiempo_

 _Más en contrato, viajar al pasado. Veras, niña. El tiempo es algo lineal, requiere una cantidad descomunal de energía el solamente hacer que el tiempo se detenga, hacer que el tiempo retroceda más allá de segundos era cansado, su bucle era meramente hacer que un momento se repitiera por un tiempo._

 _Pero viajar por el tiempo, requiere una cantidad infinita de energía._

 _O al contrario, requiere que la energía usada sea 0._

 _Recuerdo que_ _ **él**_ _hablo de un poder que su "padre" poseía, no recuerdo mucho, pero recuerda una palabra._

 _Taquión._

 _Una partícula con energía 0, capaz de moverse hacía atrás del tiempo_

 _Converse de ella con el otro "padre" de_ _ **Él**_ _y me dijo que intentar la energía de un Taquión era demasiado arriesgado incluso para nosotros, ya que era una fuerza desconocida para todos_

 _Puesto que un Taquión se mueve siempre más rápido que la luz, no podría ser observado aproximándose. Poco después de que un taquión pasara cerca, podrían observarse dos reflejos de él, que se separan en direcciones opuestas. Un taquión es una partícula hipotética con un cuadrimomento de tipo espacial. Esto implica que si su energía y momento son reales, su masa en reposo convencional aparente sería un número imaginario. Por lo que la (pseudo)norma de Minkowsky de su cuadrimomento sería negativa._

 _El tiempo propio que experimenta un taquión es también imaginario. Un curioso efecto es que a diferencia de partículas reales, la velocidad de un taquión crece cuando su energía decrece. Esto es una consecuencia de la relatividad especial debido a que, hipotéticamente, un taquión tiene masa cuadrada negativa. De acuerdo con Einstein, la energía total de una partícula es la masa en reposo m por la velocidad de la luz al cuadrado y multiplicada a su vez por el factor de Lorentz, es decir, la energía total viene dada por la relación: E = Mc2_

 _Se que es demasiado complicado de entender, pero son DECADAS de estudio para que se pueda lograr viajar en el tiempo y afectarlo_

 _Pero citaré lo que le dije a este hombre, lo que_ _ **Él**_ _me dijo en su tiempo:_

 _¡¿Quién mierda crees que somos?!_

 _Los mejores científicos que hubieran en todo el mundo natural y sobrenatural cooperaron solamente para poder encontrar un Taquión y poder replicarlo_

 _No tuvimos éxito por años, hasta que... algo vino... algo... o alguien_

 _No vimos su apariencia, solo pudimos notar un cabello blanco y a la mañana siguiente, cada centímetro de la dimensión tenía escrita una formula demasiado compleja como para siquiera transcribirla, aun años después, estoy seguro que no terminaremos de escribirla y usarla en la vida real_

 _La teoría de cuerdas, Asimetría de los bariones, Constantes físicas fundamentales, Fusión fría, Teoría unificada de las interacciones, todas las teorías que la humanidad estuvo esforzándose décadas en resolver, resueltas en una sola ecuación_

 _Y eso fue hace ya cinco años, a día de hoy, esa fórmula nos salvó el trasero_

 _Estamos a tan solo unos 6 años más de completar nuestro cometido..._

* * *

Los ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad

—Eso significa que ahora podemos construirla finalmente— dijo la mujer en la oscuridad, apagando la grabadora y dejándola en la mesa donde estuvo repasando varias notas.

—Incorrecto—la Ojiazul se alarmó al oír una voz masculina y algo rasposa venir de a sus espaldas—La máquina ya esta construida.

—¡No me asustes así!— dijo ella sosteniéndose el corazón, levemente asustada al ver a quien le había hablado en primer lugar.

Una risotada salió de los labios del hombre postrado en una silla de ruedas, sus ojos azules brillando con aquella picardía y travesura como en sus años mozos.

—Con la guardia siempre en alto, Angelica—dijo el anciano de cabellos canosos con una sonrisa—. Nunca se sabe si alguien te atacará por la espalda.

—¡Hmph!— soltó la ahora conocida como Angelica cruzada de brazos e inflando las mejillas de manera bastante infantil.

—No actúes como una niña—le regañó el anciano divertido más que nada—Ya tienes 23 años

—Lo dice el hombre de 120 años postrado en una silla de ruedas actuando como cuando tenia 19—le respondio la chica con un tono burlón haciendo bufar al hombre.

Pronto, la Ojiazul suavizo sus facciones y le habló—¿Que sucede, tío Joseph?

El hijo favorito de la vida adopto una mirada seria antes de responder—Como ya te lo dije, la maquina esta terminada, cuando la suficiente cantidad taquiones en ella terminen de juntarse, ustedes podrán hacer un solo viaje de ida.

—¿Ustedes?—cuestionó con una ceja alzada—¿Quien más ira?

—Adivina—dijo ahora con un tono desganado que solo indico una cosa para Angélica

—Hanako...—susurró, tomándose las sienes—¿Estas jodiéndome no es así? ¿De todos los que pudieron enviar conmigo tenía que ser a Hanako?

—Porque es la más capacitada

—¿Capacitada? ¡Es solo una niña mimada!

—¿Niña mimada? ¿Lo dice quien tuvo la libertad de crecer con su padre y madre aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo?

—¿Cómo es eso ser mimada?

—Lo es cuando los tuviste cada vez que querías algo, te lo daban; Hanako solo recibía esos tipos de regalos en su cumpleaños y Navidades—Joseph Joestar hizo andar su silla de ruedas para estar frente a frente con la rubia—Ten en cuenta que lo único que recibió fue un intenso entrenamiento, no porque ella lo quiso, sino porque cada uno que la entreno se sintieron culpables por lo que paso con sus padres...

Eso en definitiva callo por completo a Angelica, quien nuevamente se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado, levemente culpable al haber oído aquello.

—Ahora con eso aclarado, tienes que alistarte—le dijo el anciano suavemente—Salen en dos horas...

—¿Tan rápido?—pregunto viendole curiosa y confundida

—El tiempo apremia—respondio algo divertido haciendo suspirar a Angelica.

Ella miro al techo, sin luz ni nada por el estilo, el mundo de afuera era igual o más oscuro que lo que estaba viendo ahora, un mundo oscuro y sin luz, sin esperanza, y esa dimensión tarde o temprano estaría demasiado llena, y sin recursos para sustentar a nadie allí.

—Hanako pasara por ti en 30 minutos—le dijo el anciano Joestar dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—Estate lista por favor

Y con esas palabras, el anciano de 120 años salió en su silla de ruedas, dejando allí a una pensativa Angélica, que alzo su mano al techo

— _ **El Cielo**_...—susurro suavemente antes de suspirar—¿Será cierto que es más bello de lo que se nos muestra aquí?

El blanco del cielo era demasiado… plano… demasiado confinante a solamente lo que miraban a sus alrededores. Ella quería ser la persona más libre en el mundo, que no tuviera que importarle irse muy lejos, que podría correr y ver la luz del día y sentir el viento en su cara.

Quería ver un nuevo mundo.

¡Quería experimentarlo en carne propia!

Una mirada determinada surco sus facciones y se empezó a alistar.

Mientras tanto, afuera de allí, alguien nuevo toco la puerta cuando Angelica termino finalmente de vestirse y alistarse.

—Pase—dijo mientras cerraba su mochila y veía la persona quien toco pasar.

Era una muy linda chica de unos 18 años, increíblemente alta, tal vez más que ella, midiendo un impresionante 1.95 m que no le restaban belleza, con un cabello negro, como las plumas de un cuervo, llegándole detrás de la espalda, se miraba suave y algo enmarañado, sus ojos verdes parecían dos esmeraldas brillantes, un cuerpo con figura de reloj de arena, ejercitada y torneada pero sin llegar a ser grotesco, unos pantaloncillos celestes que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla pero algo apegados a sus muslos, una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaba ver sus bíceps ejercitados y resaltando sus pechos de buen tamaño, su vientre delgado con leves abdominales y unas caderas moderadamente ancha.

—Hola prima—saludó la pelinegra con una sonrisa presente en sus labios, una mochila negra colgando en uno de sus brazos—. ¿Lista para la aventura?

—Si, supongo que si estoy lista… aunque por otro lado, estoy aterrada.

—Yare Yare, no debes porque estarlo—le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa animosa que se le contagio levemente a la rubia

—Por cierto, ¿que vestimentas son esas?—cuestionó la rubia con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno, quería que fuese cómoda para pelear pero no muy reveladora, pero también quería verme bien cuando lo conociera— dijo ella con una muy bella sonrisa.

—Aja si

—Tu no eres para quien hablar, Angel—le dijo la ojiverde manteniendo su sonrisa

La rubia se miro y se analizó.

Era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, atado en coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza, sus ojos eran de color azul, su cara era fina y triangular, un cuello pequeño, cuello pequeño, hombros delicados con brazos levemente musculosos, sus pechos eran de un tamaño bastante grande, un vientre definido, caderas anchas y piernas bien definidas

Su vestimenta era de por su extravagante y reveladora, al menos en la parte pectoral.

Tenia tatuajes rojos en todo el torso, sus pechos siendo tapados meramente por un bikini de color blanco, guantes azules con decoraciones doradas y una armadura igualmente dorada cubriendo sus piernas.

—Touche—respondio la rubia haciendo reír a la otra chica—¿Vamos, Hanako?

—¡Si!— dijo la mujer de cabellos negros con una sonrisa, chocando puños con la rubia mientras se dirigían a donde se encontraba su objetivo.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al edificio más alto de la dimensión creada artificialmente.

Sus miradas eran determinadas, fijas en su objetivo

Tenían que encontrarlo

Tenían que evitar su caída

Tenían que levantar al _**Hombre Caído**_

Esa era su misión

Ese era el inicio de una _**bizarra aventura**_

Una ultima vez, Angelica presiono la grabadora.

 _Mi vida... era solo el reflejo del vacío._

 _La violencia... y el veneno de mi alma_

La voz de Gilgamesh sonaba dolorosamente moribunda, signo de que eran sus últimos momentos

 _Hasta que naciste... me convertiste en padre, en un mejor marido. Y en un hombre mejor_

Angelica quito la grabación, sacando la cinta de dentro de la grabadora y metiéndosela en uno de los bolsillos de su armadura, pero era muy capaz de recordar las palabras de su padre

 _La familia... lo es todo_

Recordaba la imagen de su padre sosteniéndola en brazos cuando era bebe, en una foto que siempre mantenía en su cuarto

 _Miedo_

Recordaba cuando vio a su padre llorar desconsoladamente al sostener el cadáver de su madre

 _Valor_

El momento en el que lucho contra Los Oscuros con todas las armas de su bóveda para sacarla a él, al cadáver de su madre y a ella de bebe de donde estaban marco su mente

 _Mentiras_

Cuando le dijo que volvería sano de salvar a su tía, aun así, llorando desconsolada al verlo regresar sin brazo

 _Verdad_

Cuando vio como Él abrazaba a una llorosa Arturia que reía feliz al estar de nuevo a su lado

 _Castigo_

Cuando su padre uso su propio cuerpo para proteger a su amigo herido de Los Oscuros que trataban de matarlos a toda costa, dejando cicatrices eternas en su espalda

 _Redención_

Cuando ambos caminaron, matando al 20% de todos los oscuros en todo el mundo, ensangrentados y casi muertos, pero devolviéndoles la esperanza que todos creían perdida.

Se limpio unas ligeras lágrimas que amenazaron con caer mientras que miraba fijamente junto a la pelinegra la máquina frente a ellas; Joseph a unos metros de ellas les miraba seriamente junto a dos esqueletos, uno pequeño y uno muy alto.

 _Estaba prisionero, y tu me has liberado_

Ambos esqueletos hablaron con Angelica mientras caminaban hacía una enorme habitación donde se miraba una gran maquina

 _Nos volveremos a ver_

Hanako y Angelica se despedían entre risas y llantos de sus pocos seres queridos, sabiendo que no se volverían a ver

 _Te queda mucho camino por recorrer hija mía_

Las dos caminaron hasta adentrarse a la maquina del tiempo, viendo como todo brillaba en rojo, signo de que estaba por viajar

 _Él era el mejor de nosotros, el mejor guerrero que he conocido, era mi mejor amigo, y le debo mucho_

Angelica y Hanako comenzaron a pulsar diversos botones en los tableros que allí habían, la maquina vibrando a altas velocidades

 _Vuelve al pasado y avísale, dile que es posible tener otro mundo, Dile… que destino es solo una palabra, nuestro destino es nuestro. Dile... y dales lo único que nunca tuvimos..._

La maquina despego

 ** _Esperanza_**

La máquina atravesó el cielo, dejando una estela de humo al final mientras lo hacia.

* * *

 _ **En ¿?**_

* * *

Un joven chico de cabellos negros caminaba en el lago, su pantalón hundiéndose en el agua mientras sacaba un par de enormes peces del agua.

Preparo la mesa para comer.

Fideos, aguacates, maíz, carne en palillos azada, arroz, mariscos, pollo, naranjas, uvas, manzanas, palillos, cucharas, tenedores y platos en donde puso la comida. Sentándose en el césped.

—¿No crees que es mucho?—comentó una voz femenina que se colocó a su lado viendo la deliciosa comida

—Esto es un aperitivo para ti mujer—declaró otro hombre al lado izquierdo del pelinegro

—Calla y pásame más topokki— ordeno la voz femenina ya agarrando bastante comida.

A la distancia, Angelica y Hanako caminaban hacía allí.

Lentamente, subían por la colina de pasto verde totalmente lleno de vida; el sol brillando en lo alto y el viento moviendo sus cabellos.

El sol tan fuerte que las cegaba, pero ninguna detuvo su andar por ello, sintiendo el aire cálido de aquel lugar y vieron a las 3 personas que comían allí como si fuera algo normal.

—¡Te has lucido con este almuerzo, Mongrel!

Los ojos de Angelica brillaron suavemente al oir esa voz que no escuchó por seis años enteros. Apresuró el paso y con ello, Hanako también lo hizo.

—Enserio que esta comida esta deliciosa, cariño— esa voz genero que el corazón de Hanako diera un salto mientras se apresuraba el doble.

Ambas llegaron a la cima aspirando agitadas, viendo las espaldas de los tres jóvenes.

Los de los costados se dieron cuenta de su presencia, se voltearon y aquellos orbes rojos y verdes les miraron con cautela.

Sin embargo, el hombre del centro siguió comiendo como si nada; la mirada de ambas jóvenes plasmada en su espalda desnuda

—¿Issei?

Ese nombre salió de sus labios de forma unísona, cosa que hizo que el pelinegro se detuviese

De manera leve se estiro, la espalda crujiendo levemente antes de girar de manera lenta su cabeza para ver a quien le llamo

Y lo primero que vieron unos ojos rojos

Pero por unos instantes se tornaron dorados como el oro derretido.

Ellas a toda costa tenían que evitar que él tuviera esa mirada

La mirada de un _**Hombre Caído**_

* * *

 _ **Bieeeen, después de mucho discutirlo con mi editor (véase, yo mismo) me he decidido a publicar este prólogo de la que seria la serie Dx (creo que era esta) de Dragontale.**_

 _ **Para aquellos que no entiendan ni un pepino, en HSDxD hay una serie de Novelas Ligeras extras ligadas a la historia, entre ellas, las Dx. Estas tratan mayoritariamente de como los hijos de Issei y sus chicas viajan al pasado para ayudar a sus progenitores.**_

 _ **Cuando leí las NL Dx, me quede insatisfecho a decir verdad y más aún con ese Loki del futuro todo…no se, ¿fuera de lugar?. A mi parecer, si lo estaba.**_

 _ **Por ello, me propuse a buscar algo adecuado para combinarlo con mi trama principal y, al final, lo encontré.**_

 _ **Mayoritariamente, este prólogo esta basado en un Fanmade a Live Action de Dragon Ball Z, específicamente de la saga de Cell pero ambientada en la Línea Temporal de Trunks del Futuro; el cual, al igual que en este fic, se llama 'The Fall of Men'.**_

 _ **Ahora con esto aclarado, hablaré algo de este prólogo; si bien tenia planeado subirlo cuando cierto personaje (Gilgamesh) apareciera en Dragontale para que se entendiera su relevancia aquí, decidí publicarlo ahora, la razón es más que nada a que ya quería publicarlo y compartirlo con ustedes :3**_

 _ **Angélica, la hija de Gilgamesh, es la misma Angélica que aparece en Fate/Kalleid Prisma Illya, solo que un poco más…¿Mujer? Si, eso, mujer.**_

 _ **Para que se den un orden cronológico exacto de lo que va a ser el fic, les dejaré esto:**_

 _ **Dragontale esta ubicado en el año 2017 tirando para el 2018.**_

 _ **El Futuro del cual se habla aquí, esta por el año 2041.**_

 _ **Esto esta ubicado en el mes de Mayo de 2018.**_

 _ **Ahora, este fic planeo hacerlo particularmente largo para algunos estándares, unos 30-40 capítulos tal vez pero siendo estos de 4000-10000 dependiendo lo que se trate en el capítulo a subir.**_

 _ **Ahora toca un tema sensible, la fecha de subida de los capítulos. No tengo una fecha exacta ya que este fic será actualizado esporádicamente. Algunas veces pueden ser dos veces a la semana u otras 1 vez al año (¿?) pero el chiste de esto es que esperen lo inesperado. Esto es más que nada porque Dragontale no esta tan avanzado como yo quisiera, por lo cual avanzarlo demasiado seria darles spoilers grandes de lo que es mi fic central y yo, personalmente, no quiero eso para ustedes.**_

 _ **Este fic será particularmente oscuro y triste a mi parecer, para algunos personajes será más doloroso que para otros pero al final, valdrá la pena.**_

 _ **¿Lemon? Tal vez, digo, mi perversión puede que les traiga alguno que otro.**_

 _ **¿Habrá Jojoreferencias? Sino hubieran, no seria yo.**_

 _ **¿Cuándo actualizaré Dragontale? Para finales del mes tal vez.**_

 _ **¿Les gustará? Espero que si, digo, es un proyecto que con mi hermano (Lobito) y con mi mejor amigo (Miguel16310) llevo tratando desde Mayo de este año, evolucionando ideas y demás para que sea apta para ustedes.**_

 _ **Si hay algún error discúlpenme con ello, son las 10:11 PM aquí en Perú y me pudro del maldito sueño T-T. Espero que Word me ayude a cubrir mis errores o incluso empeorarlos, lamento si 'Angelica' aparece como 'Angélica', ni yo me entiendo con este tipo de nombres ;-;**_

 _ **Ah, y antes de que se me olvide; hace no mucho mi hermano y yo abrimos una página de Facebook llamada**_ _ **"El Dragón y el Lobo"**_ _ **donde subiremos adelantos de nuestros fics y donde esperamos tener más interacción con ustedes.**_

 _ **Por ahora el link se encuentra disponible en la Bio de mi hermano (lo puede encontrar como Racon Omega 98) pero espero que en un futuro lo pueda poner el enlace en mi propia biografía ;-;**_

 _ **Comenten, favoriteen y demás por favor~**_

 _ **Con eso y un biscocho, me despido de todos ustedes. Dulce sueños~**_

 _ **(Se que puse que eran las 10:30 pero me quede dormido y no lo publiqué hasta hoy :'v)**_


	2. The Fallen and the King Crimson

_El_ _ **Rey Carmesí**_ _disfrutaba del sufrimiento de aquel que, hasta ahora, llama su sucesor._

 _El_ _ **Heraldo de la Muerte.**_

 _El_ _ **Arcángel de la Desesperación.**_

 _El_ _ **Demonio Celestial.**_

 _El_ _ **Destructor de la Realidad.**_

 _El heredero de su 'trono', aquel que seguiría con su meta de conquistar cada rincón de aquel vasto Omniverso. Algo que por derecho era suyo y solo suyo._

 _No se rendiría para lograr este cometido, haría lo que sea para que aquel hombre este bajo su yugo infernal, que conquiste a su lado, que traigan nuevos_ _ **Celestiales**_ _al Omniverso para que sean imparables e indomables._

 _ **El Verdadero Rey Carmesí**_ tenia que alzarse _para conquistar, destruir y aterrorizar a todo ser vivo y existente._

 _Pero…¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría romperlo? Lo necesitaba lo más cerca de él…_

— _Eso es…—susurró con una sonrisa enfermiza en sus labios largos y finos como los de una serpiente._

 _ **Ploc**_

 _ **Ploc**_

 _ **Ploc**_

 _ **Ploc**_

 _ **Ploc**_

 _ **Ploc**_

 _ **Ploc**_

 _En aquel lugar tan vació como ningún otro resonaron siete gotas cayendo y chocando contra un inexistente suelo._

 _Los ojos dorados putrefactos del_ _ **Rey Carmesí**_ _se llenaron de una emoción que nadie podría identificar al momento que vio como su sangre tan dorada como sus orbes empezaba a tomar forma a su imagen y semejanza._

 _Siete seres se alzaron de aquellas siete gotas de sangre que él dejo caer, tan horrendos como los pensamientos mórbidos de su creador._

 _El número Siete por excelencia el_ _ **número celestial**_ _debido a que estaba asociado con algunas cosas del_ _ **Reino de los Cielos**_ _en cada versión de la religión Judeo-Cristiana. Siendo una de las más conocidas los_ _ **Siete Cielos.**_

 _Pero, en esta ocasión, el número Siete seria el_ _ **Número Infernal.**_

 _Los_ _ **Siete Verdaderos Demonios.**_

 _Seres cubiertos por una intensa bruma negra que los cubría del único enemigo que podría derrotarlos. El astro rey, el sol._

 _El_ _ **Rey Carmesí**_ _los miró y habló—Vayan hijos míos y siembren el desespero, tienen que despertarlo aún si sus vidas tienen que ver su fin…No vuelvan ante mí a menos que sea con su objetivo completado_

— _ **Jsyau paku—**_ _un susurro casi mortal, como el siseo de una cobra a punto de atacar y destrozar a su presa antes de desaparecer de allí como si nunca hubieran existido._

 _El_ _ **Celestial**_ _se rio soltando potentes carcajadas malignas que hicieron a un hombre de cabellos azules palidecer notablemente._

— _Oh no…—susurro el_ _ **Dios de Dioses**_ _temiendo por su cuarto hijo, ya no podía actuar por su bien ni nadie que él conocía podría hacerlo._

 _Esta vez, estaba totalmente_ _ **solo**_ _._

 _ **Solo.**_

 _ **Solo.**_

 _ **Solo.**_

 _ **Solo.**_

 _ **Solo.**_

 _ **Solo.**_

 _ **Solo.**_

 _ **Solo.**_

 _ **TOTALMENTE SOLO.**_

* * *

Unos ojos dorados se abrieron de repente en una habitación oscura. La respiración errática indicaba junto a los movimientos nerviosos de sus pupilas que había tenido una pesadilla.

 _Ojala hubiera sido una..._ pensó aquel hombre desganado, cerrando sus ojos y acostándose de nuevo en la cama donde estaba acostado

— **[¿Las memorias de nuevo?]—** una voz profunda resonó en su cabeza lanzándole una pregunta que solo respondio con un movimiento de cabeza leve y afirmativo. **—[Chico, eso no es bueno. Te he dicho que puedo sellarlas para que descanses tranquilo…]**

 _No_.negó aquel hombre con firmeza. _Quiero saber todo…quiero hallar más de ellos_. Pensó finalmente mientras se incorporaba nuevamente en la cama. _Quiero saber todo para detenerlos_

— **[Pero ya lo hiciste]**

 _¿Pero a qué costo? Lo perdí todo y a todos... ¿Por qué yo?_

— _ **[No fue tu culpa, solo…]**_

 _No intentes hacer que me sienta mejor, al único que puedo culpar soy yo mismo._

Aquel hombre se levantó de la cama y unos pasos metálicos se oyeron, la puerta se abrió y una figura envuelta por una armadura negra con visor rojo salió de allí.

El visor se fijó en el astro rey que se alzaba en su punto culmine, el suave calor del sol bañaba la armadura trayendo una sensación de paz a aquel hombre.

—No hay nada que temer viejo amigo—susurró el sujeto atraviado en la armadura negruzca—Porque… _ **ya estoy aquí**_ —detrás de ese visor rojo como la sangre los ojos dorados brillaron refulgentemente. Ansiosos de una maravillosa retribución.

Y la obtendría.

Aún si eso significaba tener que asesinar a su yo pasado.

Aún si eso significaba poner en peligro su propio existir.

No los perdería de nuevo.

 **Nunca más.**

 _El futuro volvió al pasado para arreglar su presente. El hijo odiado de la vida ha vuelto para poner fin a la amenaza que destruyó su vivir._

 _¿Qué hará aquel hombre que cayó en lo más profundo de la desesperación? ¿Qué hará aquel que se despojo de su humanidad para lograr su cometido?_

 _No lo sabia, nadie lo sabia. Su fin aún no estaba escrito._

* * *

 _El_ _ **Rey Carmesí**_ _se reía sin parar en aquel lugar donde el tiempo existía sin el espacio y donde el espacio existía sin el tiempo—Oh pobre, pobre chico—se regodeó en su grandeza, aquella que había condenado a más de uno—Ni los inútiles de mis hijos podrán ayudarte ahora. Tú, un simple mortal, no podrá derrotar a mis vástagos; tarde o temprano vendrás a mi y serás mío…_

 _Si, al fin todo salía como él quería. Nadie podría detenerlo de cumplir su objetivo._

 _Nadie…salvó…el_ _ **Hombre Caído**_

 _Lamentablemente, este ya no tenia la voluntad de seguir y enfrentarse a sus vástagos._

… _¿O no era así?_

* * *

 _ **No pues, me sentí inspirado y desde ayer a las 9:30 PM escribí parte de este pequeño capítulo que sin esta nota y los reviews contaría como un Drabble.**_

 _ **Lo hice corto más que nada porque lo que planeo introducir en el capítulo 3 tiene spoilers de lo que serian los siguientes dos o tres capítulos de Dragontale y, como mencioné antes, no quiero darles spoilers de lo que es mi historia principal (con esto aclaro que tal vez no tengan otro episodio de TFOM hasta Octubre, Noviembre o inclusive Diciembre)**_

 _ **A su vez, este capítulo es meramente de transición, para meter al queridísimo personaje que puse aquí mismo. Para dar a entender que Hanako y Angelica no eran las únicas crononautas presentes en el presente actual donde transcurre esta odisea.**_

 _ **Ahora, con eso dicho, a los reviews~**_

 _ **Racon Omega 98: En primeras, me agrada que te encante aunque ya lo hayas leído antes que los demás, en verdad aprecio eso :3. Dx no tiene sentido, parece un fic escrito por Ishibumi…lo cual es. No tengo dudas en matar a los personajes ya que se que son necesarios para la evolución de otros personajes así qu**_ **e ñeh :3.** _ **Y lo se y te quiero por eso ^3°**_

 _ **Determined-OverLord-Wang-Yu: No preguntes, solo gózalo xD. Y aquí hay un poquis más~**_

 _ **Adrammelech57: Hay gracias por tus palabras. Si, el buen doradito es así pero, hey, es Fanfiction y además, como dijiste, es su descendiente y es más 'humano' así que puedo manejarme con eso ;3. Angelica es de mis favoritas también por su increíble 'trama' (7u7)**_

 _ **Es el inigualable Niguerundayo, no debe de morir :D y por cierto, Joseph Joestar lo escribí yo pero le pedí a Racon (mi hermano mayor) que lo subiera por mi :3**_

 _ **Trunks del futuro aprueba este comentario tuyo xD.**_

 _ **Y aquí hay otro cap, corto pero un cap ;3**_

 _ **Miguel16310: en Mayo me diste tu idea de 'Los Oscuros', el escribir de TFOM salió a mediados de Julio y lo publico ahora, mediados de Agosto (?), no quise hacerlo TAN apegado por eso más que nada. Pude pero, como tu dices, no quise dejarlo así :D**_

 _ **Lo se, y aprecio eso ;3. Aquí hay otro cap y nos wasapeamos más tarde (?)**_

 _ **Bieeeen, ahora con todo respondido, me iré a manosear salvajemente (?)**_

 _ **Comenten, favoriteen y stalkenme (¿?)**_


	3. The Fallen and the Holy Maiden(s)

**_Dragontale: The Fall of Men_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3: The Fallen and the Holy Maiden(s)_**

* * *

 _Desde el primero de su sangre, siempre hubo una_ _ **Santa Doncella**_ _que velase por ellos. En las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad; ni siquiera la muerte los llegaría a separar._

 _Era, per se, algo totalmente natural y destinado a pasar. Ella(s) siempre estarían para él, evitando que cayera de una u otra forma en la oscuridad que hostigaba a su linaje desde hacia ya tantos años._

 _La(s) doncella(s) era un obstáculo para el_ _ **Rey**_ _; ella(s) impedían que el_ _ **Caído**_ _fuera completamente suyo._

 _Necesitaba quitarlas de su camino de alguna forma y, al mismo tiempo, iniciar el_ _ **Proyecto Caído**_

 _La carcajada que soltó cuando encontró la solución a su dilema fue tan fuerte que cada ser viviente en el vasto Omniverso tembló; sintiendo que algo muy malo estaba por suceder._

 _Entonces, creó siete criaturas que le ayudarían con su cometido. Para ello, las mandó a sembrar caos y destrucción en todo lugar para ganar fuerza y experiencia, y así poder lograr lo que se les había encargado._

 _Lo que vino después es una historia_ _ **futura**_ _que lamentablemente termino mal_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¿O no es así?**_

* * *

Los ojos verdes de la chica Pendragon vislumbraron una figura al otro lado de la calle, provocando que parpadeara. Para ella, esa figura era extrañamente familiar por alguna razón desconocida.

El gentío que cruzaba por la calle le impedía ver bien quien era aquella persona adulta que le veía, solo llegó a visualizar una sonrisa melancólica y unos ojos dorados vidriosos, como si quisiesen soltar lágrimas retenidas por tanto tiempo.

Cuando estaba por cruzar un autobús paso en frente de ambos; para cuando Arturia pudo ver de nuevo, aquel hombre no estaba allí.

Frunció el ceño, e integrada por lo que vio, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta colocarse justo donde había visto parado a aquel sujeto.

 **Clinck**

—¿Hum?—la descendiente del Rey Arturo miró a sus pies, sintiendo que había pateado algo—¿Qué es esto?—susurro hincándose para recoger un pequeño colgante que tenia una piedra celeste en forma ovalada—No puede ser…es una _**Piedra de Ike**_

Un jadeo sorprendido salió de sus labios, ¿qué hacia ese objeto allí? No, más bien, ¿por qué ese hombre la había dejado allí?

Guardo el colgante en su bolso mientras se paraba y emprendía nuevamente su camino.

Tenía que hablar con su novio con carácter de urgencia.

* * *

 _ **CLANC CLANC CLANC CLANC CLANC CLANC CLANC CLANC**_

La espada dorada del _**Rey de los Héroes**_ chocó contra la lanza roja del _**Bisnieto de la Luz**_ en una batalla de fuerza pura.

—¿Qué pasa perro? ¿Mucho hueso que roer?—la mofa salida de los labios de Gilgamesh junto a esa sonrisa llena de petulancia solo lograba que Setanta gruñera como un perro rabioso.

—Ya quisieras, _**medio Mongrel**_ —la sonrisa en los labios del _**Perro de Chulainn**_ sorprendentemente superó a ladel rubio quien pasó a gruñir con molestia.

—Hijo de puta—espetó Gilgamesh molesto, una vena palpitando en su frente

—¡¿Con qué derecho lo dices tú?!—contrarrestó el sonriente peliazul dándole una patada en el estómago, provocando que escupiera saliva al mismo tiempo que era mandado unos 5 metros atrás.

El ojirojo de cabellos dorados gruño, tomándose el área golpeada; notando que se había salido del 'ring' que habían hecho—¡Onore!

Cú Chulainn soltó una enorme carcajada, enterrando a Gaè Bolg en el suelo mientras que Gilgamesh bufaba por lo bajo.

—Maldito perro de mierda, si solo hubiese sacado a _**Ea**_ te hubiera derrotado—masculló alzando la mirada, solo para notar una figura alta detrás del peliazul—¡Setanta! ¡Cuidado!

—¿Eh?—el nombrado giró su cabeza y no tardo en notar los penetrantes ojos dorados de pupila rojiza que le miraban fijamente—¡¿Qué carajos?!—de forma rápida sacó y esgrimió su lanza, intentando empalar al hombre.

Para sorpresa de ambos, este solo agarró a Gaè Bolg con su mano desnuda sin dejar de mantener el contacto visual con el descendiente de Balor.

—Aún eres tan inconsciente de tus acciones, Setanta…—comentó el ojidorado con suavidad sorprendiendo aún más a ambos jóvenes guerreros.— _ **Toki yo wa tomare**_

Fue un simple susurró que hizo parpadear a Gilgamesh y a Cú, pero ese simple parpadeo provoco que, cuando abrieron los ojos, notaron que aquel hombre ya no estaba allí.

El bisnieto de Lugh giró su cabeza para ver su lanza y allí notó que habían dos colgantes en la punta.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron en sorpresa. _Una_ _ **Piedra de Ike.**_

Volteó a ver al dorado quien tenia su mismo pensamiento.

Tenían que ver a Issei, ahora mismo.

* * *

 _Un Dios._

 _Un Héroe._

 _Un simple humano._

 _Un Salvador._

 _Un Destructor._

 _Un_ _ **Caído.**_

" _Nada eres y nada serás"_

 _Eso era él._

 _ **NADA**_

 _No pudo proteger a nadie._

 _Su_ _ **Santa Doncella**_ _había muerto hace tanto._

 _No había nada que proteger, nada que pudiera darle sentido a su existir._

 _Todo era_ _tan_ _ **vacío**_ _él._

 _Cuando los vio, casi lloró. Los había extrañado tanto, le hacían mucha falta en su vida._

 _Pero…eso era algo que tenía que pasar…_

 _Familia._

 _Amigos._

 _Su_ _ **Doncella**_ _._

 _Ya nadie estaba._

 _Ni nunca estarían._

* * *

—Yare Yare—un simple y sencillo susurro se dejó escuchar, los ojos dorados visualizaron la ciudad de Kuoh desde lo alto de una montaña rodeada de árboles de Sakuras donde dos lápidas descansaban—Todo está tal y como lo recuerdo—miró los otros cinco colgantes en su mano izquierda y besó cada una de las _**Piedras de Ike**_ que sostenían—Los despertaré de su letargo, tíos míos, pronto me ayudarán a derrotar al creador…—lanzó los cinco collares al cielo y estos se perdieron en el vasto e inmenso cielo azul quien, junto al sol, protegían a los humanos y les daban un sustento casi ilimitado.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y aspiró profundamente, no sin antes sentir como algo se presionaba contra su yugular.

Abrió sus ojos y noto una mirada rojiza mirándole amenazadoramente con una fría calma que resultaba más que aterradora—Cierto, vienes los martes de cada semana a limpiar sus tumbas

—¿Cómo sabes que vengo a visitar a mis suegros, extraño?—cuestiono la joven mujer de cabellos morados, ojos rojos, spandex morado oscuro, tacones del mismo color y dos Gaè Bolg en sus manos

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo?—cuestionó el hombre quitándose la capucha que llevaba puesta, sus cabellos negros rebeldes se mecieron suavemente con el viento, sorprendido a la mujer

—Ise…

—Hola Scáthach

* * *

 _ **Adrammlech57: Y este es muchísimo más corto que el anterior. Mi inspiración esta del asco**_

 _ **Sep, es el mismo y siempre lo será :3**_

 _ **Puede ser, ¿quién sabe? ;3**_

 _ **No problema chico, todo a su debido tiempo**_

 _ **Racon Omega 98: I know brotha :3**_

 _ **Miguel16310: ¿UBW? Un poco tal vez, junto a Heaven Fell's y algo de Stay Night :v**_

 _ **Bueno, ¿qué decir? Dije que actualizaria en Octubre pero por razones de casi nula inspiración para Dragontale les traje esto, corto, por ahora, debido a que la actualización de la obra antes mencionada aún está pendiente.**_

 _ **He de decir que esta vez no prometo nada, solo me quedan 3 meses y medio de clases y no soy el mejor que digamos y aparte que soy MUY vago, no me va muy bien que digamos en clases por lo cual, estaré ocupadísimo. Eso y que el 5 de Octubre se estrena Vento Aureo y no me lo voy a perder por nada del mundo (\:v/)**_

 ** _Oh si, en este fic aprovecharé en meter algunos personajes que en Dragontale o no apareceran o solo serán mencionado. Cú Chulainn y Scáthach son un ejemplo ya que no tienen un rol importante dentro de la historia (por ahora)._**

 ** _La Santa Doncella es una pequeña referencia a la novela ligera JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE OVER HEAVEN, que es básicamente un diario escrito por DIO durante los sucesos de la primera parte y casi toda la segunda de Stardust Crusaders. Allí nombra a su madre como una 'Mujer Santa', así como nombra a Erina Pendleton y a Holy Kujo como 'Mujeres Santas', diciendo que siempre este tipo de mujer se irterpondrian en su camino de una u otra forma._**

 ** _Una Piedra de Ike es una gema que en su interilr contiene una Bestia Celestial que fueron creadas a partir de Iksana, es decir, son sus hijos._**

 ** _Con eso dicho, termino esto con un comenten, sigan y suscribanse (?)_**


	4. The Fallen is a Chrononaut

_**JoJo Bizarre Adventure:**_ _ **Ōgon no Kaze Opening 1- Fighting Gold**_

 **[Es como si estuvieras siendo aplastado]**

 _Aparece la imagen de un cielo estrellado, mismo en el cual los puntos blancos empiezan a apagarse lentamente_

 **[Por el fuerte deber del destino]**

 _Cuando la ultima estrella se apagaba, el cielo parase consumirse en fuego_

 **[Que tiene a tus sueños esclavizados]**

 _Al apagarse el fuego, se ve encadenado a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos mirando al cielo de pura oscuridad, con un especie de espada roja y dorada rota a su lado_

 **[No hay por donde correr]**

 _Se ve la imagen de una mujer corriendo, antes de que muestre a Angelica rodeada de una cantidad enorme de portales dorados y alzando su dedo al frente_

 **[Luchando desesperadamente todo el tiempo]**

 _Todos los portales parecen consumirse en unos vórtices, para mostrar a Hanako cayendo sin control con su cabello agitándose en el viento_

 **[Pero sin jamás rendirte]**

 _El mismo hombre de cabellos negros aparece sosteniendo el cuerpo de una mujer rubia, mientras ella se convertía en un polvo negro que escurría de sus dedos_

 **[Los pedazos de esperanza]**

 _Aparecen en sucesión las caras de Cu Chulainn, Gilgamesh, Heracles, Arturia para finalmente terminar en la cara de un hombre de ojos rojos y cabello dorado_

 **[Enterrados debajo de los escombros]**

 _La cara del hombre se divide en dos, como un espejo, mientras detrás suyo aparece un ser humanoide de color dorado_

 **[Serán encontrados por esas mismas manos]  
**  
 _Se ve a un hombre de cabello plateado caminar al lado un niño de cabello castaño con mechas negras, mientras ambos mostrando expresiones serias_

 **[¡Que cambiaran el mundo!]**

 _Detrás de ellos aparecen las caras de un hombre pelirrojo, un peliblanco, un rubio, un pelinegro y una mujer rubia.  
_  
 **[Lucha de oro]**

 _Un ser de color plateado y un ser de color morado aparecen detrás de ambos, antes de que impacten sus puños directamente a la pantalla_

 **[Solo aquellos que crean]**

 _Aparece Angelica montando junto a Gilgamesh un Vimana de color dorado y verde, millones de portales dorados a los lados de cada uno y lanzando espadas sin fin  
_  
 **[En lo que se encuentra en su corazón]**

 _Se mira un reino lleno de armas, montañas incontables con armas infinitas, y aquel hombre de ojos rojos parado sobre la sima de la montaña de armas  
_  
 **[Eventualmente estarán brillando]**

 _Una herida Hanako se levanta en ese campo sosteniendo una espada azul y dorada a duras penas, mientras que la alza sobre su cabeza, partículas doradas adentrándose a Proto Excalibur  
_  
 **[Hasta que sus vidas se quemen]**

 _Un flash de color dorado cambia mostrando a Arturia sobre el agua, pétalos rosas cayendo sobre ella mientras una criatura de oscuridad se alzaba contra su cuerpo indefenso_

 **[¡Oponiéndote incluso a Dios!]**

 _Se ve una figura de ojos amarillos y con una armadura negra alzando su mirada amenazadoramente con una enorme sonrisa_  
 **  
[¡Seguirás luchando!]**

 _Aquel ser de color dorado, aquel hombre de ojos rojos y cabello dorado, golpea a la criatura hecha de oscuridad antes de que tocara a la rubia  
_  
 **[¡Ustedes son quienes tienen almas indomables!]**

 _Y al mismo tiempo, aquel hombre de cabello plateado y el ser del mismo color que le acompañaba, golpean al ser de armadura directo en la cara  
_ **  
[Lucha de Oro]  
**  
 _Cuando ambos golpes impactan, la pantalla se rompe_

* * *

 _ **Dragontale: The Fall of Men**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: The Fall is a Chrononaut**_

* * *

— _¡Star Platinum: The World!—un pequeño grito salió de los labios del niño de cabellos castaños quien con una sonrisa vio como su "gran amigo" hacia que todo a su alrededor tomase un color monocromático. De forma gradual, conto diez segundo en su cabeza antes de que todo volviera a su color normal—¡Bien hecho Star!—felicito, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de parte del ser de color morado._

 _Era un logro personal, al fin había podido detener el tiempo por 10 segundo y sin cansarse_

— _¡Yosh! ¡Lleguemos a 20!_

— _¡ORA!_

…

— _¡Killer Queen: Daisen no Bakudan: Baitsa Dasuto! (Killer Queen: Tercera Bomba: Bites the Dust!) —un ser humanoide de color blanco presionó su pulgar contra sus otros cuatro dedos de su mano cerrados en su palma, como si presionara un detonador de una bomba._

 _Un joven de 7 años pegó un leve salto mientras una nube de humo morado los cubrió a ambos mientras se veían en un espacio lleno de estrellas y galaxias_

 _Un brillo blanco los cegó e Issei despertó en su cama de golpe, listo para ver el almanaque._

" _07/07/2011"_

 _Una sonrisa colmilluda nació en sus labios mientras que una pequeña apareció en el rostro del ser blanco—Bien hecho Killer Queen, extendimos el tiempo a 1 semana_

…

— _Hum…—un joven de 12 años se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja viendo al ser humanoide rojo frente a él—Tu poder es demasiado complicado, King_

— _..._

— _Si, lo sé, borrar el tiempo por 30 segundos en los cuales puedo eliminar cualquier cosa pero el efecto que haya ocasionado se mantendrá_

—… _._

—… _¡Lo haré! ¡King Crimson! ¡Borra el tiempo!_

…

— _¡The World! ¡Made in Heaven!—exclamo un joven adulto de 20 años de cabellos negros con mechas rojas y blancas, haciendo aparecer a dos seres._

 _Uno era un guerrero dorado y el otro era un centauro de dos cabezas, una humana y una equina, de color plateado._

 _Unos cuchillos rojos aparecieron en su mano y los lanzó mientras un pulso salía del guerrero dorado provocando que todo se detuviera._

— _¡Made in Heaven! ¡Acelera el tiempo!—de un momento a otro, él y el ser plateado aparecieron en el otro lado de la habitación con todo de nuevo a la normalidad con los cuchillos clavados en un maniquí._

 _Sonrió juguetonamente; jugando con otro cuchillo entre sus dedos—Perfecto. Nada saldrá mal._

— _ **¡¿Dónde están MIS cuchillos?!—**_ _tembló al escuchar la voz enfurecida de su mujer desde la cocina y miró el cuchillo rojo entre sus dedos._

— _¡Mierda!—grito mientras soltaba el cuchillo y emprendía graciosa huida al grito de '¡Niguerundayo!'_

 _._

* * *

El tiempo era un tema delicado para él. Una tela frágil e intocable por muchos, pero que él podía manipular a su antojo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Casi de todo.

Detenerlo.

Avanzarlo.

Retrocederlo.

Borrarlo.

Todo menos viajar en él.

Pasado, presente y futuro era algo que él no podía hacer como tal. Cosa que se lamento en su tiempo y ahora se lamentaba como nunca.

Sin ese poder, no pudo arreglar nada en aquel entonces.

Pero ahora, si podía hacerlo.

Encontró la forma de regresar en el tiempo sin la necesidad de la máquina del tiempo que plasmó en sus diarios.

Tardó, pero lo logro y ahora estaba allí. Casi dos décadas en el pasado, listo y preparado para detener todo aquello.

—No entiendo…—o estaba, no contó con que una de sus mujeres estuviera frente a él. La heredera del País de las Sombras y descendiente de la maestra del primer Cú Chulainn habló, su hermoso rostro dañado por el ceño fruncido que tenía ahora por la presencia de aquel extraño frente a ella—¿Qué haces aquí, Future?

El mencionado rio sin ganas, sus hombros moviéndose de arriba a abajo levemente, como no importandole lo que pasase con dos Gaè Bolg apuntando a su cuello.—Siempre fuiste muy preguntona, Scáthact—susurro algo nostálgico el crononauta, una sonrisa presente en su adulto rostro.

 _ **Star Platinum: Over Heaven**_

Solo una cosa pudo ver la mujer antes de que el hombre desapareciera de allí.

Una cabellera tan dorada como el oro del cual estaba hecho el anillo de su dedo.

Suspiró levemente y ambas lanzas desaparecieron de sus manos, notando que una pequeña mariposa morada se posó en su mano izquierda antes de volverse un collar con una piedra celeste en el centro.

Una _**Piedra de Ike**_

La belleza irlandesa suspiró levemente mientras ponía su mano contra su frente—¿Por qué te amaré tanto?—se cuestionó girándose para ver las tumbas de sus suegros llenas de flores que de seguro, minutos antes, no fueron nada más que unas simples rocas.

* * *

Ahora, en el presente, Hanako y Angelica miraban a los tres jóvenes frente a ellas que les devolvían la mirada desde la pequeña diferencia de altura que les dama la cima de la colina.

Tragaron pesadamente, sin saber que decir o hacer frente a sus progenitores.

Esperaban de todo, pero no se esperaban que Issei hablase—Ustedes son…crononautas—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Cosa que se afianzó con el silencio de ambas.—Tch…

—Te dije que vendrían más, Mongrel—el pelinegro gruñó ante las palabras de su compañero de dorada cabellera

—Solo tienes razón cuando estan a punto de ocurrir desastres…—

—Y siempre acierto

La rubia y pelinegra parpadearon levemente.

¿De que rayos hablaban?

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hukju ji ghaun**_

* * *

 _ **Bieeeeeeeeen, otro capítulo de menos de 2000 palabras en el horno escrito en poco tiempo pero con todas las ganas que mi alma les puede dar.**_

 _ **Solo me queda decirles que Hukju ji ghaun significa Pronto lo sabrán en idioma celestial.**_

 _ **Ahora, a los reviews:**_

 _ **Racon Omega 98: Hehehe~, también el Gil tiene una y ahora la Shishou tiene otra :3**_

 _ **:'v**_

 _ **'te men :v**_

 _ **Miguel16310: aquí hay otro capítulo capítuloso Migueloso**_

 _ **Adrammlech 57: precisamente por eso los hago cortos. Mostrando nada y a la vez mostrando todo. No sé si este capítulo te guste porque esta vez no hay poesía al inicio, pero es que este capítulo no lo ameritaba**_

 _ **En fin, con eso me despido~**_

 _ **Bye~**_

 _ **P.D: Huh, me he dado cuenta que cada capítulo desde el dos lleva teniendo nas palabras que el anterior, este tiene entre 1500 y 1600 palabras a diferencia de las 1400-1500 palabras del capítulo anterior**_


End file.
